<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bio!Dad Bruce One-Shot(s) And Ideas by jumpingjoy82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786805">Bio!Dad Bruce One-Shot(s) And Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjoy82/pseuds/jumpingjoy82'>jumpingjoy82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biological Parent Bruce Wayne, Isolation, No Beta We Die Like Parisians, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjoy82/pseuds/jumpingjoy82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how things change. If only within the span of a few years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If someone wants to do something with this, feel free too, just tell me first, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Little Marinette never really understood what boundaries meant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you saw someone sad, you would give them a hug, right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was always the case, until she met Damian.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was just a little slip of a girl. Barely even pass 8, while Damian had just turned 9, a year before he officially met his father. Their father.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was brooding in the corner of the little bakery.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette didn't like to see people sad, not on her watch, so of course, she would go and give him a hug, because everyone likes them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or so she thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as she came into his vicinity, he was immediately on guard, not knowing the little girl, and started saying things in a language she could not comprehend. (Arabic)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hearing the commotion, Sabine came out to see what the problem was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seeing that, she apologized in Arabic (Learned from Nino's parents) and brought Marinette upstairs to explain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now Marinette, I understand that you want people to feel happy, but sometimes, they don't want to be touched, it might make them uncomfortable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking at her daughter's confused face, she elaborated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you remember when Nino first came here? He didn't know how to speak the same language as us, so he got scared, but he had his parents with him. Damian, the other boy couldn't understand you, so got scared just like Nino did, but his parents were not there. Do you understand what I mean? You can't hug everyone. Just the people you know. Ok, Qīnài de? (Dear)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She thought about him for years to come, not wanting people to feel bad.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she grew up more, she understood more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whenever her partner, Chat Noir, tried to touch her, she thought about what her mother said all those years ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>'Is this what the boy felt?' She would ask herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She began to withdraw within herself, glaring when people came too close, or even flinching whenever they ended up touching her.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Life went on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She became Guardian.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hawkmoth got closer to winning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chat Noir became too much, his ring got taken.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She started going solo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Friends became liabilities, something she needed to avoid.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then came the final battle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had to be Multimouse again. Splitting herself to use more miraculous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She won, of course, but she also lost.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He found out who she was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And his final act. It was to burn the bakery. And with it, her parents.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm sure they meant to tell you, but Tom was not your biological father. We have already given him a call, and he has agreed to take you into his care."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those words hurt, but she wasn't sure why. She had thought she stopped feeling months ago. Trained to imitate a blank canvas, on the in and outside.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She arrived in Gotham, on guard, not trusting anyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wasn't really sure who she was staying with, just that he was rich.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Someone named Alfred came to pick her up. It seemed like he understood her need for space, staying away, while also avoiding small talk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She got to the manor, not really caring what it looked like.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wasn't a designer anymore. More dedicated to defeating Hawkmoth, but since that was over, she didn't know what to do with herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She saw them lined up in the doorway, waiting to see the newest addition.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she stepped out her eyes zeroed in on Damian, never forgetting the boy from the bakery.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>'How ironic,' She thought, 'It is almost as if we have switched positions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her, emotionless, and completely closed off, and him, more open, not showing all of his emotions, but still feeling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had met 7 years ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now they are older, you could tell by looking in her eyes, she had seen more things than any of them ever had, and more than anyone, especially a child, should ever have to go through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They just stood there assessing each other, looking at their body language, trying to figure out the intentions of the other and what they have gone through.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Only 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People always look at me, <strike>but they never <span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>see</b></span></strike></p><p>They are always asking, <strike>never <span class="npf_color_rachel">giving</span></strike></p><p>They are allowed to make mistakes, <strike>I am <span class="npf_color_rachel">not</span></strike></p><p>Have they forgotten, <strike>that I am human <span class="npf_color_rachel">too</span></strike><span class="npf_color_rachel">?</span></p><p>They don’t see <strike>me <span class="npf_color_rachel">splitting</span> at the seams.</strike></p><p>“Hey, Marinette, I have … coming up, <b><span class="npf_color_rachel">could you do this for me?”</span></b></p><p>Where is her <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>choice?</strike></span></p><p>“Wassup, Marinette <span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>I need you to do this</b></span> for the upcoming …”</p><p>Never has there been any <strike><span class="npf_color_rachel">compensation.</span></strike></p><p>Never have they asked if she was <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>okay</strike></span><strike> with doing this.</strike></p><p>But in the end, it wasn’t them that <strike>ran her <span class="npf_color_rachel">ragged.</span></strike></p><p>No that was all Lila and her <span class="npf_color_rachel">manipulative puppets.</span></p><p>They never asked for anything anymore, <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>so she got happier.</strike></span></p><p>But <span class="npf_color_rachel">goods things never last</span>, she should have known by now.</p><p>Now, they just decided to make her life a <strike>living <span class="npf_color_rachel">hell.</span></strike></p><p>But no matter what, she is not <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>allowed</strike></span> to crack, never <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>allowed</strike></span> to show that she is hurt.</p><p>Be the good <span class="npf_color_rachel">example</span>, Marinette!</p><p>I am so <span class="npf_color_rachel">disappointed</span> in you, Marinette!</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel">What happened to <strike>needing</strike></span> more Marinette’s in the world, Marinette!</p><p>Her parents were getting sick of <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>complaint after complaint</strike></span> about their daughter, and it started to affect the bakery, and the bakery <span class="npf_color_rachel">always comes first.</span></p><p>They decided to send her away, and in the process, <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>disowned</strike></span> her.</p><h2>Nothing was ever her <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>choice</strike></span>, she was only 15, dammit!</h2><p>People, they are <span class="npf_color_rachel">full of faults,</span> and make more than their share of <span class="npf_color_rachel">mistakes</span>, but the world keeps going, it's apart of life.</p><p>If that was true, then why isn’t Marinette allowed to do the <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>same?</strike></span></p><p>Is it because they want her to burn out? Do they <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>hate her</strike></span> that much?</p><p>Or they are just doing what they’ve always seen done? Her <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>plastering on a smile</strike></span>, making it seem like <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>everything’s okay?</strike></span></p><p>It hurt so much more when they <span class="npf_color_rachel">finally dropped her.</span></p><p>Was it just so they could <strike><span class="npf_color_rachel">gain something</span></strike> from her?</p><p>Her parents, the people she thought she could <strike><span class="npf_color_rachel">always count on,</span></strike> decided that they didn’t want her anymore, seeing as she didn’t try to <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>hide her problems</strike></span> anymore.</p><p>After all, nobody wants <span class="npf_color_rachel"><span class="small"><strike>broken</strike></span></span> things.</p><p>They wanted to get her <span class="npf_color_rachel">out</span> of their lives.</p><p>They claim that she doesn’t <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>deserve</strike></span> the name Dupain-Cheng, a name she will only <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>taint and tarnish.</strike></span></p><p>They decide to tell her, her biological father is <span class="npf_color_rachel"><strike>not Tom</strike></span>, but instead, a rich businessman from Gotham.</p><p>The place she will now reside in.</p><p class="npf_chat"> </p><p class="npf_chat">
  <strong>
    <em>You are free to do whatever with this, May end up continuing at a later date, but probably not.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stay Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette is freezing somewhere, wondering why no one has ever wanted her, she gets found by someone, they take DNA without her knowing, because she looks like Bruce, and they, like, really need some money.</p><p>The test comes back positive, so they hold her for ransom, telling him that they have his child (if its Scarecrow, then she would be tied up, maybe under fear toxin, if so then she straight-up kick-ass)</p><p>When they see it they don’t believe the kidnapper about her being his child. See her fight then they try to touch her, but she keeps flinching away, now they really want to adopt/keep her.</p><p>Marinette doesn’t want to get close to anyone, they always end up leaving her in the end. Something happens, she is in critical condition, she gets moved to the manor.</p><p>Whenever she gets up she makes a run for it, and ends up having to get sedated. One night she has a nightmare, someone there to calm her down, she tells whoever it was about some of her past, and they get closer, while everyone else is kept at an arms or length.</p><p>Something happens one of them almost dies, she lets her walls down, and they go from there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Salty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom and/or Sabine end up believing Lila, and they are yelling at her, in the heat of the moment they let it slip that she is either adopted, or born from a one-night stand. </p><p>A few days later, Bruce is contacted, one of her parents explain the situation, he is skeptical at first, so he decides to contact the school, and what he thinks to be her friends, but in all honesty, she is completely isolated from 1 everyone, and barely goes out of the house.</p><p>Either Hawkmoth and Mayura decide they have gotten too old for their chosen roles, or Marinette ends up taking their miraculouses' silently, with them finding out later.</p><p>So it would be a lot of Bruce being salty, and treating her about the same way he treated Damian when he first arrived at the manor, but she decides to embrace the behavior, expecting him to throw her out.</p><p>Now, Marinette's not stupid, she almost immediately finds out they are the batfamily, so, in true Damian fashion, she begins to just viciously attack them at random, not expecting it, and the only one she ends up getting close to is Damian, who isn't worried about his inheritance, seeing that he is almost 2 years older than her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Never Should Have Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maribat Fluff &amp; Angst April Prompt 20: Long Distance - Angst</p><p>This is a gift-fic for @Icerosecrystal, for an exchange set up by @thedragonbug on Tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marinette, I told you I was sorry.”</p><p><em>“Sorry</em> doesn’t <em>fix anything! </em>You claim you love me, but do you even really <em>know</em> me?”</p><p>“I just wa-”</p><p>“No! There is such a long distance between us for a reason, you chose to get rid of me, but there you go and adopt a kid a few days later. That right there tells me how much you care. I know you still don’t want me, but lo and behold, since Maman and Papa died, it wouldn’t look good in the tabloids, publicity is all you care about <em>Monsieur Wayne</em>.”</p><p>On the other side of the phone, Bruce Wayne, <em>Batman, </em>just looked so defeated, he knew he was wrong for giving her up and moving on, but he still wanted to get to know his daughter.</p><p>Her mother was not the greatest person, and decided that she didn’t want Marinette, opting to just leave her with Bruce, who was in no way equipped to handle a child, so he thought he was doing what he thought was best.</p><p>But skip ahead to now, here they are having there fish conversation, with him defending his actions, while she is cursing him in as many languages as she knows, which is quite a lot.</p><p>He never intended for this to happen, he never thought that he would even het a chance to meet her, but now, someone murdered her family, and he has to step up to the task, and to do so, he mist get rid of the distance, such a long distance between them. Literally, and figuratively.</p><p>“Think what you want of me, Marinette, but you are my daughter, and I will do whatever I can to protect you.”</p><p>And with that the call ended with several silent promises, and him going to finally meet his daughter, the one he should have never given up in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Resurrected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawkmoth final battle. F*** the Parisians minus the Stone-Rollings. Bio!Dad Bruce.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bio!Dad Bruce where Marinette ends up getting killed in the final battle, and after defeating Hawkmoth, she ends up dead, with her body somewhere else, maybe Tibet, and the Miracle Box somewhere hidden so the Kwamis are safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>After the world finally find out about Hawkmoth's however long reign on Paris, Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling file a police report (Lila and all them other people are salty, and frankly, share the same dead brain cell, while Lila has the only halfway functioning one.) Since Ladybug is also missing, the Bats look into Marinette, thinking that the cases might be connected, after digging deeper, they find out that Bruce is her biological father and Damian is her older half brother, so they start looking even harder, knowing this case was more than just about a missing girl.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of things, Talia al Ghul finds the body, and believes that she may be a good asset to have. She goes and resurrects Marinette, and all of her repressed emotions from however many years is finally coming out, but being amplified so she doesn't really know how to deal with them.</p><p> </p><p>Talia trains her and all of that jazz. Goes on missions, ends up in the same city as some/all of the Bats (either Gotham or some other random city) they either recognize her minus the partially white hair and greenish eyes, or she causes trouble for them and they either A: Just get some of her DNA, but she ends up getting away, or B: They recognize her, and try to send either Jason or Damian out, considering that they both have experience handling pit mad people.</p><p> </p><p>Anything after that would be up to the author.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30313710">Bio!Dad Bruce</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16">Bookworm16</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31157816">Never Meet Your Heroes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Eleganza/pseuds/Selene_Eleganza">Selene_Eleganza</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>